


A Night of Firsts

by LadyLarkFrand



Series: Time for Everything [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chocobros - Freeform, Comfortable Polyamory, D/s relationship, Dirty-talk, Dom!Noctis, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, OT4, Semi-Public Sex, established D/s relationship, handjob, implied polyamory, promtis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: It all started because of his curiosity. Now, he's stuck watching a movie he can't follow the plot to, with Ignis and Gladio in the room. Not normally a cause for concern, but his boyfriend's hand is around his dick and Prompto kind of wishes it was less hot than it is.





	A Night of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Ffff okay. So. I mentioned a follow up. Apparently there's a potential for multiple follow-ups? Here's one. >3> I hope ya'll enjoy it. Gotta get back into my smut groove and shake off this stressful summer.

Prompto had expected it to be awkward after everything. Especially once he realized that his dear, beloved _best friend_ -slash-lover-slash-bane of his existence, had shown Ignis certain photos. Though, he had to admit there was something frankly a little, okay a lot flattering about the way that the stoic adviser’s eyes had roved over him the next time he saw him. 

Not to mention the fact that Gladio seemed to be in on it to, if his barely veiled jabs and references were anything to go by. There’d been some good-natured teasing, but things had settled back into normal via his view-point rather quickly. 

Which was why he didn’t think much of the text that invited him over to Noctis’ high-end apartment that Friday, for one of their nights of full on binge-watching of some horrible movies, pizza, and just general bonding between friends. It had seemed rather fool-proof to Prompto, so he hadn’t even thought twice before he’d sent back an enthusiastic reply. 

Prompto had started to believe, however, that there had been a mistake in not thinking twice on the matter. Because somewhere after pizza and half-way through the second movie about some sort of aliens, Noctis had slipped one hand up his shirt. 

Prompto had done his best to ignore the feeling of that warm, rough hand roving, though because of the way he’d chosen to lay cuddled up with his friend, in front of him on the couch, practically intertwined so he didn’t fall off, there wasn’t much room to get away from that inquisitive hand. 

It had been hard to ignore besides, which he’d been fully intending to do, when clever and deft fingers pinched at his nipples, just enough to make them tighten up into sensitive nubs. Prompto sucked in a quiet gasp and he could feel Noctis’ grin against the side of his neck where his cheek pressed. 

“ Shhh,” his lover chided, “ you want their attention on you?” the words were all but breathed against him, quiet enough to be hidden under the sounds of action the movie was screaming. Practiced fingers tugged at one nipple, hard enough to hurt and Prompto wasn’t sure what it said, when the feeling went straight to his dick. 

He swallowed, tightly and closed his eyes. He could enjoy a movie just by listening, right? Right! Totally a thing he could do. 

The tugging, teasing of his nipples turned into a sharp, vindictive pinch which had him shoving a hand over his mouth to try and muffle the yelp it produced. Prompto knew his face had to be growing steadily more flushed, even as teeth nibbled at the shell of his ear a little too roughly to be seductive. 

“ Don’t be rude. Watch the movie, Prom.” 

It wasn’t a request, there was that steel there again, and Prompto shivered. How many times in the past week had he gotten off to the idea of Noctis telling him to get on his knees in that tone of voice? More than what he’d admit to, that much he was sure of. 

He squeezed his legs together, only to realize with no surprise, that one of Noctis’ legs lay between his. It didn’t help the way the other man pushed that leg higher, pressing it against his crotch teasingly. 

Prompto shuddered, damned his lover, and forced his eyes to at least travel towards the direction of the flat-screen on the wall. It was hard to concentrate when he could feel his Prince half-hard against him and his hands happily playing along Prompto’s body, like he was some sort of human-sized toy. 

He sucked on his own tongue at the thought, because that shouldn’t have made his dick twitch like that, it really shouldn’t have. His face had to be all but glowing in the dark, pink. 

The other man’s hands steadily drifted lower, over his stomach, over his hips, nails scraping hard enough to leave blushing welts against his skin, and Noctis pressed hot and wet kisses to his neck. Prompto licked his lips, and sent a quick prayer to the Astrals that Gladio and Ignis didn’t turn their head a few inches to look at them. It was both fear and arousal that made his breathing seem loud in his own ears, he figured. That had to be it. 

Prompto took a moment to mourn his dashed hopes that his lover would keep things above the pants, as Noctis popped the button on his jeans open and tugged down the fly. Prompto grit his teeth to what felt like cracking when Noctis’ hand pressed against his erection through his boxers, beautiful pressure and friction, and it was becoming painfully clear that he had no intention of stopping what he was doing just because Gladio and Ignis were in the room. 

Prompto shuddered, hips twitching just slightly as warm fingers slipped past the elastic of his boxers, and traced over the sensitive head of his cock, the feeling of it making him want to whimper and whine and he was pretty sure if he shifted too much he was going to get that unwanted attention. He figured he was close to doing so, gauging by the soft huff of silent laughter made into his shoulder. 

He worked him from half-hard, to achingly so in a matter of minutes, with teasing touches and the deliberateness of a hand on his dick. Prompto tried to fight it, because the last thing he wanted to was to get two extra sets of eyes on him right at that second.

That seemed to be Noctis goal though. Either that, or to make Prompto lose his fucking mind, which, hey, seemed to be something they were all but racing straight towards with no signs of slowing down in the immediate future. Prompto bit down on his own fist, even as Noctis curled his fingers around his dick. Didn’t move his hand, but just _held him_. 

Prompto wanted to scream, to yell, to whine and plead with the Prince to _move_ his fucking _hand_. Because that was the point right? To get Prompto off, in a semi-public setting for funsies or some sort of undefinable reason. 

Then, he had the gall to make a sound, and it was a sound that always implied that he’d just realized something after getting what he wanted. Prompto could have _cried_. Because that always, always meant more work for the people around him, for better or worse. 

“ Y’know, I just realized you’re gonna make a mess if I get you off right here like this.” Noctis whispered, and yet, that hand didn’t let go of his dick. Squeezed him a little tighter and the Prince nuzzled behind one ear, calmly. 

‘No shit!’ Prompto wanted to snap. Had his lover not thought of that? He groaned quietly in aroused misery. Noctis moved his thumb, rubbing against the length of his dick, which was so, so, very not enough to do anything more than keep his attention. 

It was enough to make him squirm, to press his hips back against the other man’s, trying to goad him into moving. 

“ So if you wanna get off, you’re going to clean up your own mess.” The words were breathed against his ear. Prompto shuddered at the thought, dick twitching with interest at only the thought of licking his own jizz off his lover’s hand. His free hand came down to try and squeeze his himself through his pants, only for sharp teeth to bite his neck. 

The pain made him gasp and he clenched his eyes shut, hand moving from being bitten to covering his mouth entirely. 

“ No,” the word was growled against his skin, dark and commanding, “ you touch yourself Prompto, and I’ll turn you over my knee and give them a real show.” Fuck. Fuck, who the hell had taught Noctis how to even speak like that? 

He could feel the drop of pre-come drip out of his slit, even as Noctis’ grip tightened on his dick to the point where a low cry, muffled by his hand thank the Astrals, was torn out of him. Knew he had to be flushed, with the redness creeping down his throat. 

“ Hah,” Noctis snorted quietly, nuzzling against him and for the first time he sounded genuinely aroused, “ you like the thought of that, don’t you? Hn, I don’t blame you.” 

A kiss was pressed to his shoulder. 

“ You’d eat it up, them watching you, wouldn’t you?” Noctis whispered, and Prompto could picture the smirk on his face. “ You’re a damn attention whore, you know that? Think we don’t know that? “ Prompto felt his hips twitch forward, trying to provoke reaction from that hand. 

“ It’s hot though,” Noctis admitted, “ pretty when you get all flushed and crying. Gonna have to try that someday.” 

Prompto tried desperately to not think about the way he’d look naked over the other man’s thighs and ass glowing from sharp slaps. Tried even harder not to think about the way the Prince’s voice would go cool and commanding if he told Prompto to drop his pants and assume the position.

Failed. Failed miserably.

“ Not tonight, though. Tonight you’re gonna watch the movie, right?” 

Prompto nodded, and was rewarded with a gently kiss to his ear, that hand moving slowly up the length of his dick, squeezing gently as it went. Right up until he was cupping the head of his cock, and Prompto thought maybe he could get off on just that. 

“ So?” Noctis asked pointedly, free hand under Prompto’s shirt and pet over one, soft nipple gently, “How about it? You make a mess and you clean it up.” 

Prompto didn’t hesitate before he nodded, abandoning the shame he’d feel later over how quickly he just caved to the suggestion. 

Noctis smirked into his neck, sucking another mark that’d stand out lividly against his pale skin. This time though, felt like a kiss of reward, of delight at how there was no balking or argument about the matter. A small, fledgling curl of pride stretched itself through him. He forced his eyes open, and tried to remember what the plot of the movie was. 

The hand down his pants vanished, for just a moment, before it returned. Slick with spit, and ready to do business. He started of slow, clenching his hand just tight enough around Prompto to be almost painful, hot, and not-quite slick enough to be free of friction. 

Prompto could _feel_ the way his eyes rolled upwards, mouth dropped open, and the groan that welled up in his throat threatened to absolutely choke him. Noctis slid his grip, from head to base of his dick, twisting his wrist enough that Prompto’s toes curled because while that was _nice_ it wasn’t enough. 

“ Noc- _ahh_ \- Noctis!” he hissed, hand slipping from his mouth entirely. One hand clenched onto the other man’s arm, rhythmically squeezing as he rolled his hips as best he could, chasing after the feeling of that hand. 

Clever fingers tugged at his nipples, circling around them over the soft areolas, tightening them up into sensitive buds before tugging at them. The sharp jolts of pain went straight to his dick, which leaked steadily at both types of stimulation. 

A warm mouth peppered his neck and available shoulder with kisses and bites, but those were far less frequent than the feeling of a hard dick digging into the small of his back. He could hear, as he shifted, the way Noctis’ breath hitched, that Prompto was being allowed to squirm more because it was providing free friction to the other man, than because Noctis wanted him to. 

Noctis’ hand moved faster, pumping him like a fucking machine. Prompto stretched, grinding back against his lover. The way Noctis’ hand roved over him, the way the other jerked him off, it was pretty apparent that the Prince wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Prompto seemed to no more than realize this, than Noctis went stiff behind him, muffling a low groan into the crook of his neck as his hips stuttered against Prompto, riding out over last second of his orgasm. To be honest, he was a little jealous because coming sounded like a fucking brilliant idea. 

“ Please, c’mon, _please_ Highness!” he whined, desperation hitching his breath, muttered, digging his nails into whatever he could to stop himself from reaching down and jerking himself to completion, Noctis’ damn rules or not. His lover nuzzled at him, and the movements that had grown slow and slack with release began again. 

There was a choked noise, and Prompto was sure that if he hadn’t _just_ come, Noctis would have at the epithet that fell from Prompto’s mouth. 

“ _Fuck,_ Prom,” Noctis breathed, choked, and redoubled his efforts until Prompto was practically writhing in the hold, tears welling up in his eyes against his will, which was stupid, “ Fuck, yeah, you can come any time you want-“ 

That was as far as he got before Prompto’s world went dark around the edges and he moaned. Loudly. Unashamed. Grateful. There was a rush of wet, hot heat in his pants as he spilled over that edge and his hips jerked forward without his permission, seeking to bury himself into a hole that was just a fist. 

Noctis, his fucking Prince, milked him through every second, wringing what felt like his soul through his dick. Prompto was helpless to do anything but lay there and moan softly, too sensitive and temporarily blissed out to do anything more than that. 

Prompto laid there, sweating, panting, and happy to have his mind nothing but white noise. Noctis was a little too hot to be comfortable, snuggled against him as he was. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to move away. 

That was, until he heard a noise that was nothing but purely appreciative. 

“ _Damn,_ ” Gladio growled, and Prompto’s eyes snapped open to see the other man pressing the palm of his hand against the bulge in his pants, “ that was fucking hot.” 

Amber eyes were dark with lust, and the smirk that curled across his face was nothing but wanting. His gaze flicked to Ignis, and Prompto followed the look. He immediately swallowed, hard, at the way that Green eyes seemed almost black as he stared at Prompto and Noctis. 

“ Hot or not, it was rather _tacky_ ,” Ignis replied, cultured voice rich with undeniable want, “ Noctis could have chosen something a touch more inclusive.” 

Gladio grunted a quiet agreement, but sucked in a deep breath when Noctis pulled his hand out of Prompto’s pants, coated in white cum. Prompto felt the blush burning into his cheeks when that hand came to a stop in front of his face, expectantly. 

“ Bite me, Specs,” Noctis grumbled, “ s’not like it’ll be the last time we’ll be in a room together.” 

Prompto lapped at the cum-coated hand, and tried not to imagine what he looked like. Shirt rucked up, pants undone and being watched as he licked his own cum off of his lover’s hand. Flushed. Hair tousled. He looked like a mess, or a slut. Probably both. 

“ True,” Ignis agreed genially, “ after all I do believe you mentioned something about desiring to watch Gladio rim him when you showed me that absolutely filthy photo.” 

Gladio made a low sound of appreciation, something like a growl but more contained. Prompto shuddered at the thought of being face-down and ass-up for the big Shield. Gods, but with the other two watching? He wasn’t sure he’d last long like that. 

Noctis laughed, low and quietly at the response. 

“ Guess that gives us another reason to get a night off together sooner than later, huh?” 

Ignis snorted delicately, one eyebrow raising at the young Prince as he crossed one-leg over the other. It did nothing to conceal that his own pants were a bit tight around the crotch as well. 

“ Don’t go thinking such a temptation will get you out of work, Noctis,” he warned coolly, as his gaze dipped towards Prompto, “ we’ll discuss it later. You have a fine, obedient, young man to reward, don’t you?” 

Noctis snorted, but didn’t argue. Not when the ‘question’ sounded far more rhetorical and final than it was worth dragging on. He dropped a warm kiss against Prompto’s mouth, fond and loving. Affectionate, and Prompto responded happily with a little sigh. 

“ Go change and come back, chocobo,” Noctis mumbled against his mouth, between kisses, “ we got a movie to finish. You more than earned it.” 

Prompto hummed into the kiss, but did as told. Rather gratefully, honestly, no one wanted to sit in come-stained boxers for too long. He cleaned up as quick as he could before he returned, settling back into the Prince’s arms with a pleased sigh. 

He couldn’t look Gladio or Ignis in the eye, but that was okay, he thought. Noctis was there, curled around him affectionately as Gladio navigated back to the menu to restart the movie. He’d deal with all the awkward feelings later. 

For the moment, he let himself float in that happy space, enjoying the buzz of it all while he could. 

They didn’t even seem to miss a beat. Settling in to watch the movie properly this time. Prompto sighed and figured that if this was his life now, it wasn’t such a bad life. In fact, he could see him being almost anticipatory of the next evening off they all had together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> _(>;3」∠)_
> 
> Always feel free to hit me up here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lark-shaped-friend


End file.
